Big Brother: The Mystery Room 2
Big Brother: The Mystery Room 2 is the fourteenth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series Big Brother. The season followed Battle of the Seasons. 16 contestants participated in the season stylized after the North American version of Big Brother. The main twist of the season involved the Mystery Room in which each week a poll was open to the viewers who chose 1 lucky houseguest to enter the Mystery Room each week to earn a game changing power that could be used at certain points in the game. But once a player entered the Mystery Room they were ineligible to do so again for the remainder of the season. In addition, the 16 Houseguests were given a Secret Partner and were informed that if both members got to the Final Two then both would earn a free pass onto a future RSF Season. In the end, 49288 defeated joshg222 by a vote of 4-0 to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Big Brother: The Mystery Room 2 opened on May 14, 2012 and were open for roughly a week. 52 people (25 Rookies, 27 Veterans) applied for the season and 14 were initially cast with 2 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the player who received the most votes in each group would become the final players of the season. After 71 and 352 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Polls with 20 and 91 votes respectively were: |} The season occurred from mid-May 2012 to late June 2012. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Secret Partners Mystery Room Big Brother: The Mystery Room featured a twist in which each week all players were placed in a poll before the HoH competition that closed after nominations. The person with the most votes (2 people in Week 3) would enter the Mystery Room to earn a game changing power. When a player is chosen to enter the Mystery Room they are ineligible to enter the Mystery Room again. Once in the Mystery Room, players would receive a power that was placed in it for that specific week. The Mystery Room Powers were as follows: *Golden Key (Week 1): The player who receives the Golden Key is granted safety for the 1st Week and cannot be nominated for eviction. *Nullify Vote (Week 2): The player who receives this power will select one person for the Week 2 Eviction whose vote will not count. *Life Saver Duel (Week 3): The player who receives this power is given a second chance if they are evicted within the next 2 Evictions. If they are evicted they will challenge another player except the players who won the Head of Household or Power of Veto that week with the loser being the evicted Houseguest. This power did not come into play. *Diamond Power of Veto (Week 3): The player who holds this power can use it to save one nominee moments before the Eviction and name the replacement nominee. They cannot nominate the Head of Household or the Power of Veto winner. This can be used within the 2 upcoming evictions. This power went unused by the holder. *Competition Prevention (Week 4): The holder can choose 3 Houseguests to not be eligible to participate in EITHER the upcoming Power of Veto competition or the next Head of Household competition. *Coup d'etat (Week 5): The right to overthrow the Head of Household right before the Eviction and have the power to save one or both nominees and name any other player (minus the overthrown HoH and the POV winner) as a replacement nominee. This can only be used within the next 2 Evictions. *Knowledge is Power (Week 6): The holder would be given important information in the form of who all the secret partners were. *Jungle Deal (Week 7): The holder if they choose to use it after the next Head of Household competition will earn safety, name 1 of the 2 original nominees and have the power to name the replacement nominee in the week it is used. This power could only be used in the week after it was found. This power went unused by the holder. Voting history Notes *''Note 1'' Due to Sparticus142's Mystery Room power, he chose to nullify TarynNichole's vote to evict. *''Note 2'' During the How Bad Do You Want It Veto competition, 49288 lost his right to cast an eviction vote at the next 4 opportunities he would be eligible to vote. *''Note 3'' During the How Bad Do You Want It Veto competition, joshg222 gave up 1 Jury Vote in his favor should he make the Final 2. *''Note 4'' During the How Bad Do You Want It Veto competition, joshg222 gave up his right to participate in the next 5 RSF Seasons. Veto Players Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.